vesterandfriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Red Yoshi's Greatest Fear
You are now viewing the 2020 version. If you were looking for the 2016 version, click Red Yoshi's Biggest Fear. |episode = 9|video_no = 1|image3 = Red Yoshi's Greatest Fear|airdate = January 7, 2020|series = Vester&Friends|viewers = TBD|previous = Series: Link's Crazy Christmas (VAF Xmas Special 2019) Overall: Vester&Friends Channel Trailer (2020)|season = 2,364|next = Series: Link's Amiibo Battle Overall: Splatoon 2 Turf War 19 - Aerospray RG - Shadow The Gamer}}'Red Yoshi's Greatest Fear '''is the first episode of Season 9 of Vester&Friends and the two thousand three hundred sixty-fourth overall to be uploaded by ''Vester&Friends. ''It was aired on January 7, 2020. Sypnosis Red Yoshi pranks everyone, so they try to scare him with Minecraft again! Plot The episode starts with Yellow Yoshi getting ready to study in the computer so he could be a good teacher. Yellow Yoshi goes to the computer and opens his file called DO NOT TOUCH.txt. Yellow Yoshi opens the file and it says a message which says: YY is gonna get RY by deleting this file. RY laughs. Next is the Inklings ready to play ''Splatoon 2. They get the boxart and open which a piece of paper is there. The Inklings argue, and then they open the piece of paper which says: Inkling Boy and Inkling Girl, they say together, "Red Yoshi is going to pay". Then shows Blue Yoshi and Isabelle just doing their romantic moment by kissing each other. Red Yoshi interrupted the romantic moment by playing a video of Roz from Monsters, Inc. saying, "I'm watching you, Wazowski. I'm always watching you!". RY walks away from BY and Isabelle, which he says that Pac-Man, Toad, Blue Toad and Yellow Toad are on holiday, he can still do pranking. It shows YY, BY, Inkling Boy, Inkling Girl, and Isabelle very mad of RY's pranks. Except Vester which RY had did nothing. They planned that they could prank RY back of his biggest fear, Minecraft. BY asks that he played with him in Minecraft Nintendo Switch - VAF Plush Gaming 113 which he barely did look at the screen. Inkling Boy & Girl look for RY to catch him. RY gets tied up which Minecraft is on the screen which to teach a lesson of ruining YY's study notes, Isabelle & BY's romantic moments, and Inkling Boy & Girl’s game. YY makes RY look at the screen. They play Minecraft. There was something wrong with the game of the skin. The skin was Cat Mario but was now to Steve. Steve talks evilly to play. Steve now comes out from the game. RY now runs away which Steve follows him to give him a hug. Steve comes to the bathroom which RY is in. Steve gives RY a big hug, puts RY in the toilet, and flushes him which is the deservation of pranking. Characters *Red Yoshi *Yellow Yoshi *Inkling Boy *Inkling Girl *Blue Yoshi *Isabelle *Steve *Vester Poll Do you like ? Yes No Maybe Do you like the new intro? It's awesome! It was okay... Category:2020 Category:Janurary Category:Episodes released in 2020 Category:January 2020 Category:Episodes focusing on Yellow Yoshi Category:Episodes focusing on Red Yoshi Category:Episodes focusing on Inkling Boy Category:Episodes focusing on Inkling Girl Category:Episodes focusing on Blue Yoshi Category:Episodes focusing on Isabelle Category:Episodes focusing on Steve Category:Episodes focusing on Vester Category:Vester&Friends